Knowing Eyes
by BiddyAuthor
Summary: You know the common phrase, like father like son?  It doesn't apply here.  While this time it's father knows best, Gill is completely oblivious to his best friend's feelings.  What's Molly to do when Hamilton knows all about her feelings, while Gill has no clue?  Pray that Hamilton doesn't do anything stupid.  Secret Santa present for Naty17.


**This is for Naty17's Secret Santa. For Naty herself too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

Gill Hamilton. He was the most arrogant person on the island, most possibly the universe. He confidently strutted down through town as if he owned the place. Well, he was the mayor's son, but that was beside the point. He acted like he already was mayor and owned the town. It was sickening to watch. But I also loved it, which was a big problem. Why? Oh, nothing besides that I loved Gill. He was my best friend and no matter how much for an asshole he could make himself seem, I fell in love with him. And his father, Mayor Hamilton remained in check with my feelings which Gill was so dense and oblivious. I swear if I go over for dinner again and Hamilton gives me those knowing and slightly creepy looks I would rat out myself and scream it throughout their house. Yes, they were that disturbing.

"Molly!" I head Gill's voice scream my name.

I turned around and saw said boy walking quickly towards me. I smiled brightly. "Hey Gill. In a hurry?"

He shook his head. "No, I just finished work and was on my way home. Care to join me for dinner? I don't want to face my father alone tonight. I'm just not in the mood."

For the love of Goddess. Not again with the mayor's knowing and irritatingly watchful eyes. But then again, this was another opportunity to hang out with Gill! Who knew, maybe Hamilton will be different this time.

"Sure Gill. When should I come?" I enthusiastically asked, thrilled that I would be with him.

He pondered the thought for a moment and replied, "Is an hour alright for you? I'm sorry for the short notice but since it's already so late I thought it would be an okay time."

I nodded and gave a bright smile. "Sure, that's okay for me! I'll see you soon!" I said as I waved while walking away.

"Molly!" I heard Gill call. I turned around and raised my eyebrow at him.

"Go and get a jacket! It's winter for goddess sakes!" He scolded.

I gave an eyeroll and a small smile. "Fine… mother." I called before giggling and running the opposite way towards my house. I could practically feel the cold glare Gill was giving me as I ran.

An hour later, I exited my house and made my way towards town. I gripped my jacket tightly around myself and shuddered at the coolness of the air. Winter too cold. The snow is fun to play around with, but the cold isn't for me. I glided my way through the town and stopped in front of Gill's house. I walked up to the front door and took a deep breath. I had to prepare myself for Mayor Hamilton's ways and Gill being an annoying man. I waited a moment and reached for the door handle. When I was about to grab the handle, the door flung open and revealed the over sized mayor.

"Molly! What a pleasant thought for you to visit! Hm, I wonder why?" He said, winking at me.

I stiffened at gave him a fake smile. "It's very nice to see you again Mayor Hamiltion. And Gill invited me for dinner. Where is he anyway?" I replied, compiled to not be alone with him for long. Mayor Hamilton gave me the creeps.

"Oh Gilligan? He is up in his room. But back to you! No need to call me Mayor Hamilton; none of that nonsense. Call me your father, since it's obvious that you and Gill will-" He started to rant.

"Father! Don't talk to Molly about things like that! We are only friends!" Gill yelled, which made my mood slightly drop. He appeared a second later, coming from the kitchen.

I knew he didn't have any feeling for me. I thought I saw a bit of sadness in his eyes when he said that, but it must have been my imagination. "Hi Gill." I said, masking my sadness.

He turned to look at me, and gave me a small smile. For Gill, a small smile meant a huge gesture. "Hi Molly. Please forgive me about my father. He doesn't know when to stop."

I smirked. "It's okay Gill. Anyway, you inherited it from him you work-a-holic."

He rolled his eyes and smirked right back at me. "Well, at least I do my work instead of slacking off during winters."

"Hey! I resent that!" I raised my voice. Since during the winter not many crops can grow, I take a part time job at town hall with Gill and Elli.

"Whatever. Come on, dinner is ready." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the dining table.

My heart beat quickened and my face turned a bright shade of red when Gill grabbed my arm. No! There's nothing between us! I need to act normal! Gill and I finally made it to the table and he let go of my arm.

"You know, I can walk without your help." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, I'm hungry so I needed you to walk faster." He replied sitting down.

Mayor Hamilton was, this whole time, watching us with calculating eyes. I gulped. He was smarter than he looked and he already knew of my feelings for his son. I sat down across from Gill, which was to the right of the mayor.

He took this moment of silence to speak. "Well now! Let's eat shall we?" He asked, starting to pile food onto his plate. Gill and I followed and it was silent besides the constant scrap of forks against plates.

"So," Mayor Hamilton said, "Gill why did you invite the lovely Molly here for dinner?"

I rolled my eyes at the mayor's attempt at subtleness. Gill glared at his father and replied, "Well, I wanted someone to be here tonight since I wasn't in the mood to be annoyed solely by you, father."

Well, I always knew Gill was blunt. But I didn't know he was every this blunt with his father. I looked and saw that Hamilton had disregarded the excuse Gill had given.

"Gilligan, I am so happy you have such a lovely lady as a friend! You need to start settling down before you become mayor!" Hamilton chimed.

Gill glared at his father and hissed, "I don't need to settle down and get married before I become mayor. I am perfected capable of handling myself."

I cowered slightly. Gill only used that tone of voice when he was testy. "Gill." I said in a small voice.

His cold demeanor softened slightly but his voice remained the same. "What Molly?"

"U-Um, your father didn't mean you weren't capable. H-He meant that he thinks it's best to settle down with someone before becoming the mayor because you wouldn't want some power-hungry loser trying to get you to marry her, would you?" I asked, smirking at the end of my sentence.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever. Can we please move on?"

I heard Hamilton chuckle and I couldn't help but smile at Gill being uncomfortable with the thought of marriage.

"Why of course Gilligan! But this is not over yet! But marriage can wait. What I want to know is, what are my grandkids names going to be? You and Molly surely have something in mind, right?" Hamilton asked as he threw a sly and knowing smile my way.

I felt my face heat up as Gill's also turned a bright shade of red. Hamilton turned towards me and winked.

"Molly, don't you have a few names in mind?" He asked me.

I was at loss for words. "I….u-um… well….."

Gill slapped his hand down on the table and yelled, "Enough!"

I jumped in my seat, startled at his sudden outburst. "G-Gill? Calm down!"

"No!" He raised his voice at me before taking a deep breath and sighing. Then, he turned to his father, his anger flaring. "Father! Stop with this nonsense about marriage and kids already! I will get married and settle down when I feel it is the right time!"

The mayor's face didn't faze; it was almost as if he had planned for this to happen the moment he said the comment about kids. Who knows, maybe he did. "Gilligan, you are going to have to find a suitable wife eventually." Hamilton said seriously.

"I don't even have a girlfriend! I cannot even think about marriage yet!" He yelled.

"Gill." I said, putting a gentle hand on his arm. His sharp eyes turned towards me and visibly softened.

"I'm sorry." He muttered before storming off to his room. That left only me and Hamilton.

I sat back down and continued to eat. It was a very awkward silence, with only the two of us. We were both well aware that he knew my feelings towards his son.

"Molly." He said, breaking the silence and startling me.

"Yes?" I asked in a small voice. I already knew what he would probably say.

"I know of your feelings towards Gilligan. I am aware that you know I am informed. I just want to tell you, don't give up hope. Gill may see like he doesn't care for you that way, but he does. Don't let Luna discourage you. Gilligan will come around. Now, why don't you go see how he's doing? I bet he's angry at himself for speaking out like he did." Hamilton said with those knowing eyes that always seemed to pierce me every time I came over.

I nodded and without a word, I left the dining room and went up the stairs. I reached the top and went to the left. I walked down until I was in front of Gill's bedroom door. What was I supposed to say? Are you okay? No, it wasn't appropriate. Gill hated pity and that's what it was. I wanted to talk to him for my own personal reasons besides making sure he didn't hate himself. I wanted to know his feelings towards me. But I knew he would never tell me. He probably did love Luna as I had thought. Maybe then, I could finally give Luke a chance. But I didn't want that to happen. Luna wasn't his type. She was bright and full of life while Gill was more laid back and liked to know everything that was going on. Then again, why would he choose me? We were even less compatible. I was the farmer, his best friend. Relationships like that never worked out in the end. I needed to do this though. Confession? There was a good chance of it happening. One sided and unrequited love could not be hidden for long. Especially with emotions this strong. I took a deep breath, and opened the door to Gill's room.

I walked in and saw Gill sitting on his bed, looking out of his window. I went and sat down next to him. "You know, you had me worried from that outburst." I said.

He didn't move, but responded. "My father doesn't understand my feelings towards marriage. I do wish to get married, but already asking for it at seventeen? I don't think I could do that, especially since I don't even have a girlfriend."

"I'm sure Luna or someone else would be happy to fill that spot." I said with a hint of malice in my voice.

Gill seemed to had noticed it and asked, "Who do you mean by someone else?"

I stiffened but answered in a strangely calm voice. "No one, but I bet you would be fine with Luna, right?"

He shook his head forcefully. "No! Luna is okay but I already know she isn't for me. I know someone else is though."

My heart dropped. He had someone else in mind. That wasn't me. "W-Well, who is it?" I asked, my voice quivering.

He turned and looked at me, the icy blue of his eyes hypnotizing me. "It's someone I know very well. In fact, she's one of my best friends. She's an amazing person that would always want my happiness. I want hers as well."

I willed myself not to cry. "She seems amazing. I know you'll be happy with her."

He smiled slightly. "Well, I have to tell her first. I don't think she realizes it's her."

I tilted my head, asking a silent question. What do you mean?  
>Gill chuckled to himself and replied, "Well, I know she doesn't know it's her because right now she's in front of me and looks like she' s about to cry."<p>

My eyes widened. I was who Gill wanted to be with? Suddenly, Gill leaned forward and captured my lips with his own. Heat radiated off of the kiss and warmed my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he grabbed my waist, pushing me closer to him. I was in heaven, and wanted to stay like this forever. But someone who I had momentarily forgotten had interrupted.

Hamilton barged through the door with a wide smile on his face. Gill and I jumped apart and glared at Hamilton. He chuckled lightly and bellowed, "It's about time you two were together! Now that you know what I was hinting, I expect wedding bells and grandkids soon!"

I blushed bright red and Gill looked away, a pink splashed on his face. "Father! Go away!"

Hamilton chuckled again. "Fine! But remember! I will watching you! Don't do anything before you are wed!" He sang before shutting the door.

We looked at each other before smiling. "So, where does this leave us?" I asked.

He smiled and rested his forehead against mine. "I think it means I'm your boyfriend." He said before once again placing his lips on mine.


End file.
